Noise and Kisses
by kogalover0809
Summary: There's a new transfer student and Kagome has her eyes set on him.  What will she do to gain his affection with Valentine's day on the horizon? One-shot


**Author's Note:** This is my first crossover so forgive me if I didn't deliver to the best of my abilities, but I hope you will still enjoy it. This is for DarkAngel048.  
-Kogalover0809

* * *

Noise and Kisses

There he was sitting right in front of her, the new transfer student. He'd been at school for over a month already but still Kagome couldn't gather the courage to tell him how she felt. She sighed as she watched him place his chin on the palm of his hand and stare out the window. He was extremely cute, and had a nice physique. His name was Kaoru Kaido and he had just transferred from Seishun Academy where he was apparently a great tennis player. She smiled to herself.

"Kagome!"

Startled by the teacher's voice Kagome quickly stood up and said, "Yes?" She was so lost in thought that she didn't quite hear the teacher call on her.

"Daydreaming Ms. Higurashi? Please pay attention!"

The whole class including Kaoru turned to stare at a very red Kagome; she slowly sat down and buried her face in her hands trying to hide the embarrassment.

* * *

After school Kagome walked by the tennis courts to catch a glimpse of Kaoru, of course there were a bunch of other girls there too screaming and fawning over him like he was some god. She tried to distance herself and watch from afar.

The sun was hot and you could see the sweat rolling off of his arms as he hit the ball across the court. Gosh was he a sight to see! She really did like him, not just because he looked gorgeous and not just because he was a super great tennis player, but because he was different than most other guys her age. And to her that was attractive.

Across the court Kagome could see that the practice match was getting heated up. With her focus mostly on Kaoru she wasn't expecting to see what happened next. Even from where she was sitting in the bleachers she could hear a sound, like hissing, and within a blink of an eye Kaoru hit the ball and won the match.

Kagome couldn't believe what she saw, it was so incredibly fast and even she thought that he wasn't going to be able to reach the ball. Her eyes briefly flickered to the other player and back to Kaoru and that's when it happened, as soon as she turned her eyes back she noticed her was looking directly at her. Kagome's heart started to beat faster she didn't know what to do but slowly got up and walked away.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking?" Kagome vented at herself. The one time he looks at her she chokes up and walks away. She was lying on her bed trying to think of all the ways she could strangle herself.

"I can't believe I just walked away. He probably thinks I'm some loser, especially after what happened in class today!" She turned around and yelled into her pillow. Then after wallowing in her misery it hit her, tomorrow is Valentine's Day!

"Duh Kagome, here's your chance to fix what you screwed up. I can't believe I forgot about Valentine's Day, what teenage girl does that?"

Immediately she jumped out of bed and went straight towards the kitchen, "Mom…please tell me you bought some chocolate."

* * *

Kagome lazily trudged into her homeroom class; she couldn't believe how late she stayed up trying to make the best tasting chocolate. Of course she did burn a few batches, but at least one set came out looking delicious.

She peeked into her school bag where a tiny gift bag was wrapped with assorted homemade chocolates. Kagome clenched her fist; she would definitely give it to him even if it killed her. As she walked over to her desk she heard a bunch of girls cry out and she turned to see Kaoru standing in the doorway with a heard of the girls surrounding him wanting to desperately give them their chocolates.

He nicely brushed them aside and walked over to his desk, Kagome's heart started to beat fast again and her hands felt like they were going numb. If he didn't accept their chocolates what makes her think that he'll accept hers?

As he approached his desk he stopped and starred at her, 'Oh no is there something on my face?' she thought to herself. "Um…"

"Are you going to sit down?" he asked flat out.

"Oh um yeah," she watched him sit down and followed after. She had been standing up watching him the whole time; she probably looked like an idiot. There was no way she was handing over her chocolate to him now at least not in class.

* * *

School was officially over and she hadn't even given him his chocolate yet. How pathetic could she be? Kagome slouched against the back of the school not wanting to watch everybody walk out. Maybe they weren't meant to be.

"I guess you could call this fate," she mumbled to herself.

"What's fate have to do with anything?" she heard a voice from behind.

Startled she turned and saw non-other than Kaoru Kaido with a racket in hand wearing a quizzical face.

"Well fate has to do with everything, like if things weren't meant to be then it's probably because fate has some other path for you to take," she said believing in her words, but still she couldn't believe he was actually talking to her.

"I don't think so. I think if you want something you have to go for it no matter what the cost, because if you never try then you'll never know. After you go for something then fate can take a step in, but everything is up to you in the end," he said as he walked closer to her until she was staring directly up at him.

Her face turned a light shade of pink, never had she ever been this close to him before. She couldn't lie to herself, she enjoyed it. And his words, what was he trying to imply? She started to get nervous and couldn't keep her eyes locked on his.

"Just think about that before you make fate decide for you, Kagome," he looked at her and turned to walk away. She froze, he remembered her name and the way it sounded rolling off his lips…

"Kaoru wait! I uh there was something that I have to give you," she blurted. He turned to look at her, his dark eyes heating up every single part of her body. She quickly walked up to him and shoved her hand into her school bag and pulled out a tiny gift bag with perfectly round chocolates sitting inside. She held them up to him, "Here I…I made these for you." Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the rejection.

"Thanks," he said and took them from her hand opened the bag and ate one. She waited patiently for a response. "They're really good."

She smiled up at him, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

He slowly started to walk up closer to her again, until he made her smile vanish and she backed up into a tree, stuck between the two.

He looked at her this time with different eyes, they were softer and she felt that she could easily get lost in them if she'd let her guard down.

Suddenly she felt something warm on her cheek, and it brushed her face tracing along her jaw. Without realizing it she closed her eyes and moved her face against his hand, then she felt something soft and warm touch her lips. Kagome opened her eyes and realized that Kaoru Kaido was kissing her! An electric surge ran through her body giving her goose bumps.

He slowly pulled away and she pouted a little. Kaoru smiled a very small smile, but still it was a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kagome." He turned and slowly walked away towards the tennis courts leaving a pleasantly surprised yet pleasantly happy Kagome sighing against the tree.

Kagome watched as he walked away, his advice was right; nothing would've happened had she not made her move, and she was glad she did. Somewhere in her heart she knew more sweet kisses like that with Kaoru were to come. But for now she would wait for him after his tennis practice and wait for the magic to unfold.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. I know there aren't many (or even one) Kagome/Kaoru romance fic. So this is one of the firsts. I don't mind though, as long as my readers enjoyed it. I also hope that DarkAngel048, who requested this fic, was pleasantly satisfied. Thank you for choosing me to write this fic for you, and have a Happy Valentine's Day everyone! XOXO


End file.
